Csak egy csók volt
by JamieStuart
Summary: House önmagához hűen éppen kiborítja Cuddyt, mikor valami megváltozik... :


-

- House! Mondja, megőrült?!

- Muszáj megcsinálnunk! – mondta ismét House lassan tagolva.

- Tudja, hogy ezt nem engedhetem!

- Próbáljon meg megállítani!

- Meg is próbálom! Innen addig nem megy ki, amíg el nem felejti ezt a baromságot!

kiáltotta idegesen Cuddy, és hogy ezt nyomatékosítsa, House és az ajtó közé állt. House odalépett elé, és a szemébe nézett. Szóra nyitotta a száját, és Cuddy biztos volt benne, hogy egy újabb House féle megjegyzés következik. De House végül meggondolta magát, és becsukta a száját. A nő látta, hogy House gondolkodik valamin. Úgy tűnt, eldöntötte, mert a következő pillanatban lehajolt, és megcsókolta a nőt. Egy rövid, forró csókkal forrtak össze. Mire Cuddy feleszmélt, House már a folyosóról kiáltott vissza:

- Akkor szólok Foremannak, hogy kezdhetik! – Cuddy nem tudott megszólalni. House

megcsókolta! House megcsókolta… House megcsókolta. Nem tudott mit kezdeni a ténnyel…

--D-O-K-T-O-R--H-O-U-S-E--

Másnap Cuddy egy értekezleten ült.

- Szóval mindenképpen csökkentenünk kellene a kiadásokat, hogy az új project el tudjon indulni. Ugye? – Tényleg!- gondolta Cuddy. Mi van, ha így fogja fel? Csökkentenie kell az elvárásait, hogy kapcsolatot tudjon kezdeni. De hát miféle elvárásait? Hiszen neki csak annyi kellett, hogy az illető megértse a munkáját… Aztán rájött, hogy ilyet a legnehezebb találni. De House biztos megértené… Ő is a munkájának él… Jaj, miket is gondolok! House és egy komoly kapcsolat? Bár, talán lehetséges…

- Dr. Cuddy? - eszmélt fel hirtelen.

- Igen, szerintem is. – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül.

- Öhm… Éppen azt kérdeztük, hogy hogyan lehetne csökkenteni a kiadásokat… De ha van fontosabb gondja…

- Elnézést, csak nagyon fáj a fejem! – mentegetőzött.

- Igyon egy kis vizet, és folytassuk! – Cuddy próbált koncentrálni, de nem nagyon ment neki. Gondolatai folyton elkalandoztak… Nem hazudott nagyot. Már ami a fejfájást illeti… De nagyobb gondja az volt…

--D-O-K-T-O-R--H-O-U-S-E--

Nagy nehezen véget ért az értekezlet. Cuddy fáradtan indult az irodája felé. Remélte, hogy végre nyugodtan gondolkodhat, de csalódnia kellett. Mikor belépett, a székében Wilson ült.

- Ah, ne… - szaladt ki a száján.

- Ah ne? Akkor jól gondoltam. Oda sem figyeltél az értekezleten! Mi bajod van?

- Wilson, kérlek, hagyj békén! Ehhez most annyira nincs kedvem… - sóhajtott Cuddy.

- Nincs kedved? Én csak aggódom érted! Furcsa vagy… - Cuddy ismét felsóhajtott, és a falnak dőlt.

- Csak fáj a fejem. Ennyi! – mondta nem túl meggyőzően. Az ajtó hirtelen kivágódott, és House csörtetett be rajta.

- Oh, úgy látom, társasága van, majd később visszajövök! – mondta House. Gúnyosnak akart hangzani, de hangjából inkább zavart érződött.

- Nem House, nem mész sehova! Mióta fordulsz meg, és mész ki, ha valaki más beszélget?! Mindketten furák vagytok, és szerintem van valami összefüggés…

- Dr. Wilson, kérem fogja be, és távozzon az irodámból! – vetett véget Cuddy Wilson nyomozgatásának, mielőtt az túl sokat tudott volna meg.

- Igen Dr. Watson! – tette hozzá House. Wilson látta, hogy Cuddy ideges, ezért úgy döntött mára eleget kérdezősködött, ezért kelletlenül kiment. Amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, már mondta is amiért jött.

- Beszélnünk kell!

- Egyet értek! – monda Cuddy, és a kanapéra mutatott. Mindketten leültek. - Nézd… Az a… szóval, nem jelentett semmit. A pillanat szülte. És… véletlen volt… - Szögezte le egyből House. A Cuddynak rosszul estek a másik szavai, de próbálta nem kimutatni.

- Mondj valamit! – kérte végül House. A nő meglepődött. Ez szokatlan volt Housetól. Mint ahogy Cuddy azt is furcsállta, hogy nem állt fel a mondata végén, és hagyta őt ott; lezártnak tekintve a beszélgetést. Vett egy mély levegőt mielőtt megszólalt.

- Szerintem nem volt véletlen. – most a férfin volt a sor, hogy ledöbbenjen. Csak nézte a nőt. Váratlanul érte, amit mondott.

- Igazad lehet… - hallotta végül a saját hangját. Valószínűleg ez volt a legnagyobb elismerés, amit Cuddy valaha Housetól kapott, de ez most nem érdekelte. Ezúttal ő csókolta meg a férfit. Az viszonozta a csókot, és Cuddy végre boldognak érezte magát. Mintha House csókja elmosta volna minden kétségét. Úgy döntött a pillanatnak él. Ajkaik lassan felemésztették egymást. Percekig csak szenvedélyesen csókolóztak. Majd House ajkai egyre lejjebb csókolták a nőt. Kezeit végighúzta a másik testén, és érezte, ahogy az beleborzong az érintésébe. Halványan elmosolyodott, és matatni kezdett az első gombbal. Cuddy hirtelen megfogta a kezét. Kérdőn nézett a nőre, és remélte, hogy az nem most gondolja meg magát.

- Zárd be az ajtót! – mosolygott Cuddy. House megnyugodott, és felállt. Mire bezárta az ajtót, és lehúzta a redőnyöket Cuddy már levette a blúzát…

--D-O-K-T-O-R--H-O-U-S-E--

Kicsit kevesebb mint egy óra múlva House elhagyta a nő irodáját. Cuddy boldog mosollyal az arcán rogyott le a székre, hogy végre belekezdjen abba a bizonyos papírmunkába ami egész nap rá várt…

--D-O-K-T-O-R--H-O-U-S-E--

Szinte egy örökkévalóság múlva kopogtak az ajtaján. House volt az. Mindketten elmosolyodtak a másik láttán. Végül House törte meg a csendet;

- Haza vihetlek?

- Haza? – kérdezte kihívóan Cuddy.

- Tőlem hozzám is mehetünk. – vigyorgott House. A nő felállt, és a férfihez lépett. Ajkaik lassan közeledtek egymáshoz.

- Menjünk! – súgta végül Cuddy, mielőtt, egy végtelennek tűnő csókkal forrtak össze…

Együtt hagyták el a kórházat, és másnap együtt is érkeztek. Nem érdekelte őket a sok kíváncsi pillantás. Boldogok voltak. Boldogok talán mindörökké…

--D-O-K-T-O-R--H-O-U-S-E--

Remélem tetszett, ez az első House-os ficem, úgyhogy légyszi írjatok review- ot! Akkor is ha nem tetszett! Nem sértődöm meg, csak javítani akarok az írásomon!

Köszi: :) Jamie:)


End file.
